knightsofgothamfandomcom-20200214-history
How to make a Character
Part 1. Choose your superhero’s powers. Since super heroes are generally identified by their powers, it makes sense to think of the powers first and then shape the character to fit them. A huge number of superpowers have already been claimed by other characters, so try to come up with something unique. Some superheroes don’t have supernatural powers and instead rely on gadgets and training (ex. Batman and Black Widow). Others specialize in a single weapon or fighting style; these heroes’ dedication commands respect, but also makes them more susceptible to other attack styles, which in turn makes them more vulnerable—and possibly more interesting. 2. Give your superhero a tragic flaw or weakness. A tragic or “fatal” flaw is essentially a character trait or quality that your hero grapples with on a regular basis. An invulnerable hero can get old fast. By giving him or her a fatal weakness, you make battles more interesting and make fans more invested in the character. For example, Superman's weakness was kryptonite, while Batman’s tragic flaw was his obsession with seeking justice after seeing his parents murdered. Flaws or weaknesses can be emotional or psychological, or they can be physical. 3. Flesh out your character’s personalities. Your super hero might have two separate identities: his everyday identity, and his hero identity. These two lives might entail separate personalities and traits. Work out what traits your hero possess in each form. Clark Kent, Superman’s daytime identity, is a quiet, careful, nerdy guy with glasses. But, as we know, he can morph into Superman and has super powers capable of fighting terrifying villains. Superman’s personality differs from the personality of Clark Kent. If you plan for your hero to have a secret identity, or to be an “average Joe” to the general public, negotiating between these two sides of the character can add dimension and make him more interesting for readers. 4. Avoid copying other existing characters. It’s doubtful you’ll be able to find traits or powers that haven’t already been taken by someone somewhere, so just be sure to tweak it enough that you don’t directly rip off another character. For example, if you want to give your hero Superman’s powers, give him a different name and a different backstory. That way, your hero is different and original. 1. Come up with a backstory for your hero. In the superhero world, backstories are often called origin stories. They offer insight into the life your hero had before he really became a hero, and even how he became one. This story will give us a look into the more “human” side of your hero, and make him a more sympathetic and relatable character. Many superheroes have tragedy in their pasts that led to an urge to enforce and serve justice. Bruce Wayne saw his parents murdered, and Peter Parker lost his uncle. These tragedies served as motivation for pursuing their powers (both supernatural and not). 2. Think about how the superhero’s powers evolved. Once you’ve determined your hero’s backstory, you know whether or not he was born with the powers he has, or if he came into them later in life. Deciding how he discovered or came into his powers is an important part of his story and who he is. Consider some questions: what was the character’s initial reaction to his/her abilities? How long did it take before the character had second thoughts? Have the powers become necessary for survival? Does your superhero try to use those powers as little as possible? Is (s)he proud or ashamed of these abilities? Make the superpowers a journey in and of themselves. A character who has a static relationship to his or her own abilities won’t generate a lot of interest. Some trial and error, or even some internal conflict with how to use the powers are both good options. 3. Determine the community’s relationship to the character. Some superheroes are disliked or feared by the communities they exist within. Batman and Spider Man, for example, were both seen as menaces initially, before the community came to see them as helpful. Decide what kind of relationship you want your hero to have with his community. Anti-heroes like Deadpool and the Suicide Squad are loved by many comic book readers and movie-goers alike, even if they are disliked or feared by their communities. Taking this approach with your superhero could be a fun experiment in storytelling and character evolution. Part 3: 1.Choose a gender and body type for your superhero. Superheroes come in all shapes, sizes, and genders. Some are not even human at all. Decide on the physical traits of your superhero. The superpowers you have chosen might even help you determine the character’s physicality Consider some questions: is your character a tank? Would a lithe and lanky build be more appropriate? Is the power gender-specific? 2, Design a costume for your superhero. Make sure the colors, style, and accessories are all appropriate to both the character’s powers and personality. Consider the central weapons your hero might rely on, and if your hero might have a signature weapon they created and use. Consider color when designing a costume for your hero. Think about what certain colors often imply. For example, white can sometimes imply an innocence, or godliness, while black might be more associated with darkness or bad guys. 3. Give your superhero a trademark. A symbol or logo, for example, makes superheroes more memorable and helps make their costumes complete. Think of the big “S” on Superman’s chest, and the skull painted on the Punisher’s shirt. A catchphrase might also be useful, but remember to make it catchy, not long or cheesy. If it’s appropriate for the character’s power, you might also want to give him or her a trademark pose. Of course, the most important trademarks of all are weapons, vehicles, and other useful tools. Be sure to name these items and give them a special place in the story arc. 4. Name your superhero. The name of your superhero will essentially be the “hook” for getting people interested. Of course, it’s the stories and character traits that make people love the superheroes, but it’s their names that are memorable and make the reader interested in the first place. Consider trying a few different naming techniques. There’s the noun + noun technique, in which you use two nouns and make a compound word for a name, like Spider Man. Or, you can try the adjective + noun technique, like in Superman and Black Widow. A name can have something to do with the hero’s powers, or even something to do with their personality and who they are. Since you’ve already thought out their origin story and what powers they have, these things should help you come up with a good name.